Tarde de lluvia
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: En una tarde lluviosa, la vida de dos amigas dio un giro inesperado. Femslash. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "My One True Paring" del foro Marca favorito para slash.


**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Kane es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "My One True Paring" del foro Marca favorito para slash.<em>**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía incansablemente en las calles de aquel barrio londinense. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo y chocando con el cristal de la ventana, era el único ruido que se oía en aquella habitación. Dos chicas, que respondían al nombre de Liz y Emma, estaban sentadas delante de la pantalla de un ordenador, realizando un trabajo para su escuela.<p>

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Liz, tras unas dos horas sentada enfrente de la pantalla. La chica se echó sobre la cama de su amiga.

Emma también se sentó en la cama, pero con más cuidado que su pelirroja amiga.

—Sí. Solo queda imprimirlo, y ya esta —dijo Emma, ajustándose las gafas—. No te preocupes, que de eso ya me encargó yo.

—Te adoro —gimió Liz. Emma sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Entonces, levantó la cabeza, y escudriño la ventana, observando la lluvia que caía sin detenerse.

—Sigue lloviendo —murmuró Emma, girándose para mirar a su amiga—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te quedas o te vas?

Liz imitó a su amiga, y miró por la ventana, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante la vista de las gotas de agua.

—Mejor me quedó —comentó la pelirroja, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, y se recostó al lado de Liz, quedando ambas mirando el techo. Sólo permanecieron en silencio unos pocos segundos, antes de que ambas empezasen ha conversar sobre temas diversos, cómo la escuela, los profesores, los padres, los compañeros de clase, las vecinas chismosas, el mercadillo de Camden, discos de películas, las películas que habían expuestas en las salas de cine; y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que llegaron a un tema en cuestión, el de la mejor amiga de ambas, Sadie Kane.

Sadie se había trasladado a vivir a Estados Unidos las Navidades pasadas, y apenas habían hablado con ella desde entonces. La última vez que lo había hacho, había sido en el cumpleaños de ella, sólo para ser atacadas por un monstruo babuino gigante.

Vamos, el típico cumpleaños de una chica que cumplía trece años.

—¿Cómo crees que estará Sadie? —preguntó Emma a Liz, de golpe.

—Supongo que bien —respondió Liz, para después poner una sonrisa pícara—. Sobre todo si estaba con el tipo aquel...

—Era guapo —reconoció Emma, recordando aquel chico que habían visto con Sadie el día de su cumpleaños. Luego recordó el beso que le había dado a su rubia amiga—. Liz... ¿tú has besado a alguien ya? —preguntó Emma con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Te lo habría dicho —respondió Liz, con sinceridad—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¡Oh, por nada! —exclamó Emma, despreocupadamente—. Es que me sentaría mal saber que yo había sido la única que no había besado a un chico...

Y dicho esto, Ema siguió hablando, pero Liz ya no le prestaba atención. O mejor dicho, sí le prestaba atención, pero no a lo que ella decía. Prestaba más atención al cabello de su amiga, moreno y corto. A sus ojos marrones, ocultos tras aquellas gafas. Su piel, ligeramente más pálida que la suya. Aquellos labios rosados, que se movían a cada palabra que ella decía. Parecían tan apetecibles.

Sin darse cuenta, se movió más cerca de su amiga.

—Esto... ¿Liz? —la voz de Emma llegó cómo un susurro.

—¿Qué? —susurró Liz.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Emma.

—Nada —respondió Liz. Se movió más cerca de Emma—. No hago nada...

Selló la distancia que había entre ellas dos, presionando sus labios sobre los de Emma. El beso duro apenas unos segundos, pero aquellos fueron suficients cómo para despertar sentimientos y sensaciones en ellas dos.

De golpe, Liz se separó de Emma, roja, como su cabello, a causa de la vergüenza.

—Yo... lo siento...

Sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja salió del dormitorio, dispuesta a irse a su casa, a pesar de la lluvia que caía afuera.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel momento en la habitación de Emma, y ambas chicas apenas había cruzado palabra. Liz apenas se acercaba a Emma, y esta debía de suponer que era por la vergüenza.<p>

En un principio, Emma estaba aliviada, ya que no sabía cómo actuar ante, bueno, el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuese lesbiana, cosa que a ella no le importaba, o al menos, no mucho.

Sin embargo, a medida que iban pasando los días, y estos se convertían en semanas, Emma se encontró pensando mucho tiempo en Liz, sobre todo en aquel beso. Cada vez que esa recuerdo se le venía a la mente, Emma sonreía como una boba, y se tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos, recordando aquel sabor a dulce que desprendían los labios de la pelirroja. Pero no fue hasta que un día, mientras se bañaba, que llegó a la comprensión de que estaba enamorándose de Liz.

Aquel descubrimiento, sin embargo, conducía a nuevos obstáculos, empezando por sus padres, tanto los de Emma, como los de Liz. Los cuatro padres eran muy tradicionalistas y, por supuesto, saber que sus respectivas hijas eran lesbianas y parejas, les sentaría fatal.

Luego estaba la sociedad, la maestra de la hipocresía. Ellos decía que aceptaban el matrimonio homosexual, pero en cuanto veían una pareja de chicos o de chicas besándose, las cosas cambiaban. Los acusaban y los apartaban, despreciandolos.

Resistiendo un suspiro, Emma salió de la bañera, enrrollandose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. No tendría más remedio que mantener sus sentimientos por Liz en silencio.

Pero, cuando al día siguiente, al finalizar las clases, Emma vio a Liz caminando entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, que se disponían a volver a casa, antes de que las nubes negras que encapotaban el cielo, desprendiesen su furia, su determinación flaqueo.

Abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes, a base de hincar sus codos en los costados de todo el mundo, Emma alcanzó a su amiga. Sin mediar palabra agarró a Liz del brazo, y la condujo al patio trasero, lejos de las miradas indiscretas del resto de la escuela.

—Emma, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Liz, cuando Emma la acorraló contra la pared.

—Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace semanas —gruñó Emma, para, seguidamente, besar a Liz en los labios, a la vez, que comenzaba a llover suavemente.

Al contrario que la vez anterior, ese beso duro un par de minutos, en los cuales, se estuvieron besándose, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, enredándose en el cabello, o acariciando la parte baja de la espalda. Sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas, intentando entrar en la boca de la otra, intentando someter a la otra. En ese par de minutos, la lluvia había aumentado su precipitación, y ahora ambas se hallaban caladas hasta los huesos, pero no sentían ninguna clase de frío, sólo el calor que la otra desprendía.

Ambas, al fin, se separaron, jadeando.

—Ha sido... uau —dijo Emma. Liz dejó escapar una risa.

—Si que ha sido uau —dijo la pelirroja. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? Muy pocos aceptaran lo nuestro...

—Mantengámoslo ahora en secreto —propuso Emma—. Por ahora, nadie tiene porqué saber lo nuestro. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿te vienes a casa, ha hacer el trabajo de historia? —le preguntó la morena, guiñando un ojo. Liz se estremeció, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba: mucho tiempo para besarse con Emma.

—De acuerdo —respondió Liz, sonriendo. Emma le agarró la mano, volviendo a besarla.

Ambas sabían que tendrían muchos obstáculos que salvar por su homosexualidad, y que se ganarían el despreció y asco de muchas personas. Pero, por ahora, mientras ambas se besaban bajo aquella lluvia, decidieron disfrutar del momento lo máximo posible.

* * *

><p><strong>1.253<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**este one-shot viene explicado brevemente en el capítulo once de _El Campamento Mestizo lee La Pirámide Roja, _dónde Liz y Emma le explican a Sadie como empezó su relación.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
